kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackbeard
"If I don't kill a man now and then, they'd forget who I am." Edward Teach, better known as Blackbeard, is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in the Second Trilogy as a member of the New Hellfire Organization and the Big Bad of the first Caribbean campaign. Story He was a notorious English pirate who operated in the West Indies throughout the 18th century. With a name uttered in terror by all who sail the sea, or any unfortunate enough to encounter him on dry land, Blackbeard was known to be the blackest soul and the darkest heart of any pirate who ever lived, striking fear into the bravest of sailors. Blackbeard's many exploits became the stuff of various myths and legends of pirate lore, including the legend of being killed and beheaded by Royal Marines during the battle of Ocracoke Inlet in 1718. Originally an Englishman who began his career as one of the many privateers dispensed by King George to raid enemy ships during war, it wasn't until he struck out as a free agent that his true legend was born. He became a renowned pirate, his cognomen derived from his thick black beard and fearsome appearance. His best known vessel was his flagship, the Queen Anne's Revenge, a fearsome frigate festooned with the bones of his victims and spits Greek fire from its bow to incinerate enemy ships or the occasional crew member fallen out of favor. Blackbeard was known to be incredibly cruel to his own crew, more so than the people he held captive, occasionally murdered men just so they could remember who he was. He resurrected some of the men he killed into obedient zombie officers. Blackbeard also had supernatural powers, having dabbled in the Black Arts and wielded a sword embedded with one of the three sapphires of King Triton, which he used to control ships. He would turn every captured vessel into individual ships in bottles and kept each as a prize for his collection. Through unknown circumstances, Blackbeard would have reunited with his beloved daughter Angelica, who served as his first mate aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. In his later life, Blackbeard lived under the shadow of a prophesied death in the hands of a one-legged man, predicted by his zombie quartermaster. His only hope was to find the restorative waters of the fabled Fountain of Youth. Whatever happened beneath the weight of his heartless ambition, Blackbeard would try and reach the Fountain by any means. After Jack Sparrow was forced aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, Blackbeard embarked in the quest for the Fountain, where he would rendezvous with fate. Appearance and Personality "If a man plays the fool, Sparrow, it's only fools he'll persuade. Pretend to be the Devil, however, and all men will submit." Abilities Boss Strategy "Now you will see why I am the pirate all pirates fear." Category:Villains Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Pirates Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:The New Hellfire Organization Category:Swordsmen Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil